little twinkle
by MingBaby
Summary: aku akan menjadi bintang kecil yang selalu menghiasi dunia kalian/KYUMIN/GS/RATE-T


Author pov,

"Kita pulang saja" ! desak seorang yeoja pada namja di depannya. Lee sungmin merasa tidak nyaman berada di tempat ini , ia merasa canggung terhadap orang-orang yang di sekelilingnya yang tidak ia kenal.  
sekarang ia sedang berada di restoran milik teman oppa nya yang baru saja di buka, wajar hari ini adalah hari pertma restoran ini di buka, banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang.

"sabar ne" jawab namja itu, yah, namja itu masih asik dengan teman-teman lamanya yang baru ketemu. Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya menjadi sangat imut, membuat para namja yang sekeliling nya terpana melihatnya.

"hei jangan seperti itu! Aku tak mau adik ku di goda dengan namja namja brengsek itu" tegur donghae pada sungmin. "ya mangkanya cepat, aku lelah oppa!" ujar sungmin jengkel.

"sabar chagy kau tak liat oppa baru bertemu teman teman oppa yg sudah lama tak bertemu ha, tega sekali kau" ujar donghae sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes yang gagal.

"berhenti oppa , jangan lakukan puppy eyes mu yang gagal itu huh" ujar sungmin tambah jengkel. Donghae yang senyum-senyum nenganggpinya. "baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang sendiri saja naik taksi" ujar sungmin

"ANDWE!, aku tak mau kelinci kecilku di culik oleh supir taksi itu" tolak donghae

"yah jadi ? aku mau pulang oppa " rengek sungmin. Donghae berpikir sejenak. "nah kau pulang di antar temanku saja ne, tenang saja dia baik, " jawab donghae

" kyu, kemari sebentar, bisa minta bantuanmu?" panggil dongha pada namja yang sedang bediri sendiri di pojokan.

"ada apa hae-ah" jawab kyuhyun.

"bisa kau antar adikku pulang, dia cerewet sekali" ucap donghae sambil melirik kea rah sungmin. " yak oppa !" rengek sungmin.

"hmm. Baiklah" terima kyuhyun

"nah kelinci kecilku , jangan nakal ne" ujar donghae sambil mensentil hidung mancung sungmin.  
"oppa aku sudah besar, jangan seperti ini" jawab sungmin sebal . Donghae hanya terkekeh melihat adiknya sebal karena ulahnya.

"ne baiklah , berangkatlah sekarang." Suruh donghae kepada kyuhyun.

" baiklah, ayo min". ajak kyuhyun kepada sungmin.

Mereka keluar dari restoran menuju tempat parkir kyuhyun. Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat mereka keluar restoran. Donghae sengaja menyuruh kyuhyun mengantarkan sungmin. Sebenarnya donghae tau kalau sungmin menyukai kyuhyun, yah kerana donghae oppa nya jadi sungmin sering cerita dengan isi hatinya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KYUMIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sungmin dan kyuhyun sekarang berada di dalam mobil kyuhyun, hening mereka masih bergelut dalam pikiran masing masing. Kyuhyun focus dalam jalan nya. Sedangkan sungmin menahan rasa detak jantungnya yang menjadi jadi.

"haaaahhh" kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kuat , sungmin tersentak dan menoleh kearah kyuhyun.

"oh ya min, kau ingin masuk sekolah mana nanti ?" ujar kyuhyun memulai percakapan.

"sebenarnya aku ingin masuk ke shappire high school, tetapi eomma appa dan hae oppa tidak setuju, mereka bilang disana hanya tebar gaya tidak ada kualitas belajar, lagi pula hae oppa memaksa untuk satu sekolah dengannya" jawab sungmin sambil menerawang. Yah donghae bersekolah di SM High School, donghae sangat dekat dengan sungmin jadi wajar jika ia ingin bersama dengan sungmin terus.

"jadi kau masuk SM high School ?" Tanya kyuhyun . "ne oppa , disana ada hyukkie sahabat ku " jawab sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"oh " jawab kyuhyun singkat. Dan mulai lagi acara tanpa suara di dalam mobil kyuhyun.

Mereka sampai didepan rumah kediaman keluaraga lee. Sungmin turun dari mobil kyuhyun.

"gomawo kyuhyun-sii sunbae sudah mengantarku" ujar sungmin sambil tersemyum manis kepada kyuhyun. "ne ,cheom min" jawab kyuhyun sambil tersenyum datar.

"saya masuk dulu sunbae"

Sungmin masuk kedalam rumahnya . kyuhyun menunggu sungmin masuk dan menyalaka mesin mobilnya menuju kerestoran kembali.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KYUMIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Sungmin pov,

"saya masuk dulu sunbae"

Aku masuk dan langsung menuju ke kamarku yang berada di lantai 2.

Aku menjatuhkan badanku di atas ranjang. "ah di dingin sekali padaku" ujarku lirih.

Ya , aku memang menyukai teman oppa ku itu , kyuhyun , Cho kyuhyun tepatnya. Namja tampan nan menawan , aku menyukainya saat dia datang kerumah kyu untuk bertemu donghae oppa, saat pertama kali aku melihatnya jantungnya berdetak cepat tidak seperti biasanya. Lambat laun aku menyadari bahwa aku memyukainyanya, ani ! mencintainya tepatnya. Aku selalu bercerita pada donghae oppa tentang perasaan ku kepada kyuhyun sunbae, tapi aku melarang donghae oppa untuk ngatakannya dengan kyuhyun sunbae. Aku merasa nyaman untuk memendamnya sendiri.

"ah aku harus siap-siap untuk besok mendaftar ke SM high school." Aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan menyiapkan keperluan besok untuk mendaftar di sekolah baru.

Sungmin pov end,

Keesokan Harinya,

"apakah sudah lengkap semua min?" Tanya donghae pada sungmin. "sudah oppa , bahkan aku sudah menyiapkannya satu minggu yang lalu" jawab sungmin. "wah , kelinci kecilku memang pintar " ujar donghae sambil ngecak acak rambuk sungmin." Ya! Oppa , kau merusak nya" jawab sungmin kesal karena donghae selalu melakukan ini . donghae terkekeh melihat adiknya yang selalu sebal jika tatanan rambutnya di rusak . donghae memang jahil.

"sudah hae , kasiham adikmu kau selalu merusak tatanan rambutnya" tegur eomma nya

"ne eomma ku yang cantik" jawab donghae sambil menoel dagu eommanya .

Donghae memang seperti ini jika eomma nya sudah menegurnya jika sedang menjahili sungmin.

"ya! Lee donghae " teriak eommanya. Donghae hanya tertawa melihat eommanya malu dengan godaannya.

" ayo min kita berangkat. " ajak donghae pada sungmin, sungmin hanya mengangguk . " eomma aku pergi dulu ne , salam buat appa hihihi" sungmin sedikit berbisik pada eommanya.

"lee sungmin , kau sama saja dengan oppa mu selalu menggoda eomma" teriak eommanya.  
donghae dan sungmin hanya tertawa melihat itu,

" yasudah, eomma kami pergo dulu ne" pamit donghae pada eommanya

" ya hati hati nak " jawab eommanya.

"mereka memang kompak" lirih eomma sambil tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya pergi.

Sungmin dan donghae sampai di depan SM high school.

"nah min ini dia sekolah oppa yang bagus ini " pamer donghae

Sungmin hanya mampu terperanga melihat sekolah sebesar ini dengan fasilitas yang lengkap.

"wah oppa sekolahmu memang bagus , aku pasti tak akan menyesal sekolah di sini" ujar sungmin kagum. "yah pastinya kau tak akan menyesal , karena kyuhyun juga bersekolah di sini dan menjadi ketua osis di sini. " ujar donghae .

"jinjja ?" Tanya sungmin berbinar binar. "ne pastinya aku men jadi wakilnya " ujar donghae sombong. Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat kadar kePDan oppanya sudah kelewat batas.

" ayo min kita masuk, aku tak ingin kita antri lebih lama."

Meraka masuk kedalam ruangan admistrasi untuk mendaftar .

"hyukkiee" panggil sungmin melihat sahabatnya juga mendaftar di sekolah yang sma dengannya.  
"minnie, kita satu sekolah lagi yaa" ujar hyukiie a.k.a kim hyukjae senang

Jangan Tanya dongahe di mana . karena donghae sudah begabung dengan teman-temannya da menggalkan sungmin sendirian , untung saja ia sungmin bertemu hyukjae temannya.

Mereka berdua menunggu nomor antrian untuk mendaftar. Mereka duduk di bangku di koridor sekolah sambil mengobrol.

Mata sungmin langsung tak berkedip melihat namja itu lewat didepannya. Ya siapa lgi kalau bukan kyuhyun.

"min ? gwanchana ? Tanya hyukkie heran melihat sungmin tak bekedip.

"gwanchana hyuk" jawab sungmin gugup.

Ya sungmin hanya cerita perasaannya pada donghae, hyukkie pun yang notabennya sahabatnya juga tidak tau kalau ia menyukai kyuhyun.

"Nomor 0013, silahkan masuk" suara panggilan terdengar

" ah min sepertinya antriannku di panggil , aku kesana dulu ne," ujar hyukkie

Sungmin hanyak tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"ah dia bahkan tak senyum padaku " lirih sungmin

"ahh, sedang apa min ?"tanya donghae tiba tiba datang entah kapan

"omoo, oppa kau mengagetkanku" jawab sungmin kesal .

"hehhe. Sedang apa ? kenapa melamun ?" Tanya donghae

" dia lewat oppa , dia tak tersenyum padaku " lirih sungmin

"gwancana min, oppa akan selalu denganmu arra?" jawan donghae sambil memeluk sungmin .

" oppa sepertinya antrian ku di panggil , aku kesana dulu ne" ujar sungmin bangkit sambil tersenyum manis.  
"ne oppa , tunggu di sini" jawab donghae

'dia pintar sekali memendam perasaannya dengan baik,' batin donghae. Donghae memandang sedih adiknya yang pergi memasuki ruang daftar murid baru. 'liat saja min aku akan membantunmu' batin donghae lagi.

10 menit menunggu sungmin. Dia terus menguap menahan rasa kantuk nya. Donghae tak sengaja melihat yeoja sepertinya seumuran dengan sungmin. "cantik" gumam donghae tak sadar.  
"hayo, siapa yang cantik" sungmin datang mengagetkan donghae yang dadri tadi terus melamunkan yeoja.  
"aish, kau ini min , sejak kapan kau disini ?" Tanya donghae kesal

"sejak oppa memandangi hyukki". Jam sungmin polos.

"hyukkie ? nugu ?" . Tanya dongahe lagi

"temanku yang oppa pandangi tadi". Donghae yang mendengar itu langsung sumrigah . "itu temanmu min?"

"ne dia temanku oppa."

"sepertinya kau bisa membantu ku mendekatinya" gumam donghae

"andwe!. Hyukkie tidak boleh oppa dekati , ia masih sangat polos oppa" larang sungmin pada donghae.  
"ayolah min" bujuk donghae memelas."aish, baiklah tapi berbuat macam macam dengannya oppa" ancam sungmin.

"oke min kau tenang saja". Janji donghae.

Sungmin dan donghae pulang kerumah mereka. "min apa saja yang kau perlukan besok ?" Tanya dongahe sampai di rumah.

"ya ampun aku lupa oppa, kertasnya ada di map" sungmin menggambil kertas yang berisi tentang yang di perlukan besok untuk hari pertama ia masuk sekolah.

"hanya disuruh bawa perlengkapan sekolah saja oppa." Ujar sungmin sambil membaca kertas tersebut.  
"baiklah kalau begitu, besok kau berangkat dengan ku karena aku kan mengenalkanmu dengan teman temanku"

" ne fishy" ejek sungmin sambil mengeluarkan llidahnya . donghae hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat adiknya itu.

Keseokkan harinya.

"min cepatlah, aku tak mau kita terlambat" teriak donghae dari bawah .

" sebentar oppa," jawab sungmin sambl berjalan menuruni tangga.

"aigooo , kelinci ku cantik sekali memakai serangam itu" puji donghae.

Ya sungmin memakai baju seragam yang di berikan pihak sekolah, kemeja putih di padu dnegan blazer hitam dan rok kotak kotak di atas lutut. Melihatkan seorang lee sungmin menjadi anak SMA yang terkesan dewasa.

Sungmin hanya malu malu dengar donghae memujinya.

"minnie kajja kita berangkat" ajak donghae.

Sungmin hanya menggaguk . "eomma minnie berangka dulu ne ?" pamit sungmin lalu mencium pipi eomma nya . "ne chagy, hati hati ne" pesan eomma nya sungmin.

Appa sungmin dan donghae sekarang sedang berada di jepang mengurusi cabang perusahaan di sana.

Sungmin mengahampiri donghae yang sudah menuggu nya di depan.

Sungmin naik ke motor donghae dan mereka menuju ke SM high school.

Sekitar 15 menit perjalanan mereka sampai di sekolah mereka. Sungmin turun dari motor donghae dan mengikuti donghae yg sudah turun dari tadi.

"oppa tunggu ak-…" upacan sungmin terhenti melihat seorang namja yang sedang berda di depannya sedang berbicara dengan donghae

.


End file.
